


Ring The Alarm

by Tyrical



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrical/pseuds/Tyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation abounds when Adam Lambert is seen wearing the same ring around town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring The Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This work is self edited. It can be read as a stand alone. It is part of an open universe.

Hello my fellow Glam gals and guys!

 

New news, more gossip, and more deliciously salacious tidbits for you to shake your glitter brush at!

 

It has been widely speculated that Adam has been seriously seeing someone for the past few weeks. We can't confirm or deny these rumors. Lambert's camp is being curiously tight-lipped about it. The usually open singer is also being cagey about the details as well. "Some things are private, guys! Sorry." Adam recently told a bunch of papps at his last red carpet appearance.

 

Because we here at Glitter & Glam don't like to miss things we've gone back and looked at footage and pics of Adam's last tour which ended two months ago. We noticed on the last leg of Adam's 'Out of Body Experience' Tour he started wearing a certain ring. At first we thought it was just part of the tour costume ensemble but the few sightings we've seen of Adam around town recently has led us to change our minds. We are seeing the same ring adorn his left hand.

 

When we asked his people about it we were told that Adam received the ring on tour. That the ring was specially made for him. It is a Jeffery Rackover original design, the main diamond is a 39 carat, flawless rectangle cut, with 3 additional flawless cut rectangle diamonds on either side, on a platinum band. No mention of what the actual cost of the ring is but when asked if the ring was insured. The incredulous snort received clearly stated it was.

 

So we at G & G wondered is this ring another fabulous adornment  or an adornment of engaging possibilities? 

 

Stay tuned kiddies because G & G senses a story; no wait staff will go unquestioned, no back door will remain closed, nor shall any rumor be left lying around.

 

On an aside The Pocket Idol, Kris Allen made a rare appearance at Vh1's Safe Havens Gala. He was sporting a stylish new do and looking sharp in black slacks and deep blue v-neck Henley. On the blue carpet we asked about his bare hand, he smiled but didn’t answer. With the recent gag order the courts instated we weren’t surprised we didn’t get an answer. 

 

The missing ring could be a signal that the final stages of this year long, messy, and unusual public airing of this singer’s dirty laundry may be finally coming to a close. 

 

As much as we love drama! And we do love drama! This divorce has been mean spirited and quite nasty. We admire the way the past Idol winner has kept his dignity and refused to succumb to the mud-slinging. It just adds to his overall appeal.

 

So peeps it looks like this singer/songwriter may be on the market.

 

Kris has been married ever since he stepped foot on on the Hollywood scene. We’re wondering how many hooks will get thrown into his ocean. Trust us, word on the street is that there are plenty of fishers just waiting for the stormy waters to calm before casting their lines.

 

This calm, yet surprisingly strong spoken sensation has struck the right chord with all of us. Can we blame others for wanting to be reeled into that ocean? 

 

No we can’t!

 

This is Glitter & Glam signing off.

 

Stay Fabulous!

 

 

 

 


End file.
